


Impossible Things

by messier51



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Quentin Coldwater gets revived, True Love's Kiss, fixit fic, post 4.13 (The Magicians)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier51/pseuds/messier51
Summary: Eliot and Margo make a Quentin-golem to get some closure and say goodbye, but the results are a little more magical than they were expecting.





	Impossible Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Elle posted a prompt list had one I wanted to write so I BROKE THE RULES and just wrote it.

Margo helps Eliot complete the last steps to make the golem. He takes out the vial of blood, obtained from a witch’s ancient stash in Fillory, to seal the spell. 

“It’s not going to work, El. It’s only going to look like him.” 

“I know, Bambi. But I need to… I need to tell him something. And I won’t have another chance.” 

“Suit yourself. I’m gonna… go.” She kisses his temple, but he doesn’t look up from the clay corpse in front of him. 

“Thanks,” he says, quietly. 

If they’d had a body, this would have been easier. He would have had _something_ of Q. Not just this… facsimile. 

He’s spent the last few months with all the facsimiles of Q his brain could produce. Bittersweet memories, because none of them were real. 

The spell takes hold, and Eliot can feel the affected warmth of the golem’s body. He doesn’t finish the one that would give the body a consciousness. There’s nothing out there that’s real anyway, and this was an exercise in futility, in getting closure. He told Margo, and he’d thought he meant it, that he just needed to say goodbye. 

Those aren’t the words that come out of his mouth. 

“Q…hey. I know it’s not you. I wish… I wish I had gotten more than a moment to see you again. Stupid haircut and all. I can’t.

“I told myself I would be brave. For you. But I didn’t think I was going to be _this kind_ of brave. Q, I didn’t think I’d have to do it alone.” 

Eliot brushes the back of his fingers across the Q-golem’s cheek. Everything is blurry. 

“Q, I thought… I thought I’d have a chance to apologize. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I was afraid, and I ran. But I can’t do it like this. I can’t be brave. I never--I never thought I’d have a chance at happiness, but you were willing to try. And I don’t want to try without you. Quentin Coldwater, You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

Eliot brushes a feather-light kiss across the golem’s lips, closes his eyes, and leans back from the table. He takes a deep breath, and chokes out a silent sob. 

He feels something brush against the fingers of his right hand, on the table. Eliot looks back at the table--directly into the eyes of the golem they’d created. 

Which should not be able to open its eyes or move its arms alone, not without a--

“Eliot? What…” the Q golem pushes itself up into a sitting position. 

It’s not possible. He won’t… “Shh. It’s okay. You’re just a golem, you won’t remember this. But thank you, anyway.” He starts doing a spell to destroy the golem before it wrecks him. 

“Wait! Eliot, it’s me--El. Proof of concept, motherfucker. Peaches and plums. How did I--? Where?” 

“Q?” Eliot’s voice breaks on the sound. He wraps his arms around Q’s new clay body. He’ll figure it out later. “How. Why? You died.” 

“I don’t know. I walked.. Through a door. And it brought me here.” 

“That’s impossible.” 

“It’s not the first time we’ve done an impossible thing.” 

Eliot pulls Q into a hug. “I’m sorry Q. I shouldn’t have doubted you, or pushed you away. I want to be braver but I need you.” 

“Hey,” Q says, and reaches up to pull Eliot in for a kiss. Eliot collapses to his knees and Q slides off the table to wrap his arms around Eliot on the floor. “We can--talk about it. Okay?” “You died and you’re--how are you so calm about this.” 

“I’m not,” Q says, and when Eliot looks up, Q’s eyes are full of tears. Eliot didn’t even know a clay body could do that. 

They hold each other on the floor of the lab until they run out of tears, and then lay there, silently, until the ambient light in the room fades to darkness. 

Margo finds them there, hours later, curled up in each other, asleep. 


End file.
